


Dango

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: She recalled the song.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Dango

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is empty and worms are occupying it, and while remembering dango i cried--then before i knew it my hands moved to write this drabble. ah well.

The tears flowed.

Not because she was in pain or hurting. Not because of the nightmares that plagued her mind, or the memories she can never push away.

It was just sudden.

A simple embrace, on a normal day, was enough for Elke to let them all out.

Silently she weeped.

She felt him move and part ways, his hand cupping her chin and bringing her face to look at him.

“I’m sorry… I just remembered the dango song.”

She waited for his face to melt back into relief. He embraced her again.

“You really are a crybaby.”

Elke ducked her head and sighed. “I can’t refuse that.


End file.
